


Just Max

by nerdzeword



Category: The Beatles
Genre: Gen, Maxwell's Silver Hammer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-01
Updated: 2013-03-01
Packaged: 2017-12-04 00:19:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/704314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdzeword/pseuds/nerdzeword
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I was inspired by the song Maxwell's Silver Hammer. That is all. Rated T just in case.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Max

None of the kids were as smart as him, though he had expected as much, but more than that, they were all teenagers. So he pretended to be stupid.

Just like them.

Then he met Joan.

She was everything he could ever have wanted in a girl, stubborn, beautiful, and insanely smart; she studied pataphysical science in the basement of her house in her free time. Joan was perfect and he found himself attracted to her entirely. She had all the same interests as he did and all the same opinions, that is, he thought she did. Then she discovered that his first name was Maxwell.

"Maxwell Edison!" she would croon "Isn't that the best name ever?"

"No." he would say "No, it is not the best name ever and it's not even my name, it's Max. 

Just Max."

But she wouldn’t drop it, no matter how hard he tried. Finally he couldn't take it anymore.

So he asked her out.

He offered to take her to a movie. She accepted happily, saying,

"Me? Go out with the infamous Maxwell Edison? I'd be honored!" He had to fight to contain his rage right there. When the time came, he chose his weapon carefully, weighing each one in his hand until he found the one that fit just right.

He was ready.

He arrived at Joan's house a few minutes early, and watched her through the window. Was she singing? Max wondered how he could ever have liked this infuriating girl.

He rang the doorbell.

She answered with a smile. Bang.

She looked shocked. Bang.

Her eyes fluttered shut. Bang.

Her heartbeat began to fade.

and fade.

and fade.

Bang.

Gone.

And so was Max by the time the police showed up.

He looked at his hammer with awe. Why had he not done this earlier? It was perfect! Now no one would ever even consider calling him Maxwell!

And if they did?

He would show them all!

Just Max and his silver hammer!


End file.
